I Want More, but We're Just Friends
by Gia-XY
Summary: Claire sahabatan sama Jack dan suka sama Gray. Kira-kira ada apa ya dibalik persahabatan dan rasa sukanya itu? Oneshot!


Ini FF pertamaku. Maap kalo masi ancur -_-

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon is not mine

* * *

><p>Namaku Claire, 13 tahun. Aku sekolah di Mineral School. Dan, inilah… Kisah cintaku...<p>

~15 Spring 09:00AM, 8a Class~

"Claire, bisa tolong bantu aku bagi PR gak?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan nada cool yang tidak lain adalah Gray, ketua kelas.

"Bisa, bisa. Mana? Biar aku aja yang bagi semuanya." Tentu saja akan kubantu. Apa sih yang enggak buat Gray, dia kan orang yang membuat aku ngerasain yang namanya suka.

"Makasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama." Dan sesuai perintah Gray aku membagi kertas PR itu. Tiba-tiba…

"Claire-chan! Lagi ngapain?" Kata seseorang sambil merangkul pundakku dari belakang. GLEK! Tidakkk! Jangan ganggu aku Jackkk! Jack, dia sahabat cowokku satu-satunya.

"Jack! Kamu gak liat aku lagi bagiin PR?"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Claire-chan, makasih yah! Coklat valentinenya enak banget!" katanya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Jack, jangan ngomong kenceng-kenceng dong! Gak enak sama yang lain, aku kan Cuma kasih kamu." Kataku sambil berbisik.

"Ehm, jadi Cuma aku nih?" kata Jack dengan wajah ge-er. Huh, pasti dia mau ngerjain aku lagi.

"Kamu mau ngeledek aku lagi gara-gara aku gak bisa kasi ke Gray lagi kan tahun ini?"

"Eh, Claire-chan jangan ngambek dong! Aku bercanda!"

"Peduli! Mending kamu bantu aku bagi PR."

"Iya deh princcess."

Selama ini aku bersahabat dengan Jack, tapi rasanya ada yang ganjil dari persahabatan kami. Seharusnya sahabat mendukung perasaan cinta temannya selama itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Tapi, tiap kali aku bercerita tentang Gray padanya pasti dia kesal dan berkata Gray itu gak baik buatku. Jujur memang ada gosip yang mengatakan kalu Gray itu pernah pacaran 2 kali selama di SMP dan 2 kali pacaran itu gak sampai 5 bulan, Tapi kalau udah cinta seharusnya menerima apa adanya kan? Mungkin prinsip aku sama dia beda kali yah?

~27 Spring 03:00PM, Claire's House~

"Eh, Jack, bentar lagi kan Summer, kamu inget gak Summer ada apa?" kataku dengan wajah berharap.

"Ehm, apa yahhhh?" Kata Jack sok lupa.

"Seriusan ah! Jack payah, masa kamu lupa ultah kita!"

"Bercanda Claire-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku terkadang mikir loh, kita tuh jodoh kali yah, tanggal ultah bisa sama." Kata Jack. Ya, tanggal ulang tahun kita sama, 12 Summer.

"Alah, gombal! Kira-kira, Gray kasih aku kado gak yah?"

"Kamu masih ngarep aja bisa sama dia! Mana mungkin cowok populer kayak dia mau sama kamu!"

"Kita gak akan tau sebelum berusaha." Kataku ngotot.

"Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa selalu Gray? Padahal aku yang selalu ada disampingmu, padahal…"

"Jack, kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Claire-chan, jangan deketin Gray." Kata Jack dengan wajah serius, lalu dia meninggalkanku.

Jack… Sebegitu gak sukanya kamu sama Gray yah? Kalo kamu gak suka sama dia aku bakal jauhin dia kok. Lebih baik aku kehilangan Gray daripada… kehilanganmu, cinta pertamaku… Dulu aku selalu liat kamu yang lagi main di lapangan dari kaca jendela kelas lamaku yang menghadap ke lapangan dan gak berani nyapa Jack. Tapi kurasa, kaca jendela itu bukannya membuatku dekat denganmu tapi malah membuatku semakin jauh denganmu dan lewat kaca jendela itu aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri nyapa kamu, dalam waktu singkat kita udah sahabatan. Sebelum jadi sahabat kamu aku berpikir mau jadi temen kamu terus nyatain perasaan, tapi gak bisa, aku takut persahabatan kita hancur dan kamu gak mau temenan lagi sama aku, jadi aku cari cinta baru. Sebetulnya selama ini, Gray sama sekali gak bisa bikin aku lupa akan kamu.

~10 Summer 09:00AM, 8a Class~

Sejak hari itu aku sama Jack belum sekalipun ngobrol lagi. Selama dua minggu ini aku kembali ke masa-masaku yang dulu, menatap Jack dari balik kaca Jendela. Padahal benatr lagi kami ulang tahun, tapi malah berantem.

"Tumben 2 minggu ini kamu gak berisik, biasanya kamu sama Jack paling berisik di kelas." Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati Gray bicara padaku.

"Haha, ya gitu deh."

"Hahaha, sabar yah yang lagi broken heart!"

"Apa!? Bro, bro, broken heart!? Siapa yang lagi broken heart!?"

"Claire, sekali diliat juga aku tau, kamu suka sama Jack kan?"

"Bukan, bukan suka. Aku gak suka sama dia. Aku… cinta sama dia."

"Claire, mendingan kamu lupain dia."

"Kenapa!?"

"Soalnya…" lalu Gray memelukku dan berkata, "Ada orang lain yang leih mencintaimu disini."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Gray?" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya, walau aku tau sia-sia aja karena dekapannya sangat kuat.

"Claire, aku cinta sama kamu. Dari dulu. Tapi aku liat kamu suka sama Jack. Tadinya aku mau berusaha lupain kamu, samapai-sampai 2 cewek aku jadiin pelarian, tapi semuanya gak berhasil. Di depen kamu aku berusaha nahan perasaan, sekarang udah saatnya aku ambil kamu dari Jack, dia gak bisa bahagiain kamu."

"Gray…"

"Gray! Kamu apain Claire-chan!?" Jack tiba-tiba muncul dan menonjok pipi kanan Gray.

"Waaa! Gray!"

"Apaan sih, tiba-tiba muncul terus nonjok-nonjok orang! Ganggu aja!"

"Jangan macem-macem sama Claire-chan! Jangan pernah kamu permainin dia!"

"Siapa yang mainin dia!? Ah, jam 09:15, aku mesti ke ruang musik! Bye, Claire, aku minta jawaban atas pernyataanku tadi yah!" kamudian Gray pergi. Wajahku bersemu merah.

"Tadi kamu ngapain sama dia."

"Eng, enggak ngapa-ngapain kok."

"Bohong, kalo memang gak ada apa-apa mana mungkin kalian peluk-pelukan jayak tadi."

"Huh, iya deh. Tadi Gray nyatain perasaan."

"Tolak."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tolak dia."

"Harus ya?"

"Ya, harus."

"Punya hak apa kamu memerintah aku?"

"Aku sahabatmu."

"Tapi itu kan hakku."

"Ayolah, dia gak baik untukkmu."

"Apa ada alas an selain itu?"

"Ummm, sebetulnya ada sih. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Baiklah, janji ini tidak akan membuatmu menjauhiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku janji."

"Baiklah, Claire-chan, ah bukan, Claire, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau jadian dengan cowok lain."

"…Bohong, mana mungkin…"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak sih."

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"…"

"Nggak mau yah?"

"NGGAK! Aku mau kok!"

"Jadi, kau juga?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jack!"

"Aku juga, Claire."

"Ah, tapi, aku harus nolak Gray dong.

"Iya, harus!"

"Gak perlu repot-repot Claire, tadi aku bohong kok." Tiba-tiba Gray muncul.

"Lho, Gray. Bukannya kamu lagi di ruang musik."

"Ngga kok. Aku bohong. Kalian ini merepotkan yah. Saling suka tapi gak mau jujur. Aku sampe gemes tau! Terpaksa deh pura-pura nyatain perasaan biar Jack panas."

"Gray, makasih ya. Kamu baik banget."

"Iya-iya. Bukan masalah. Jadi, congratulations yah."

"Makasih ya Gray, maaf tadi mukul."

"Ga apa-apa sih. Gak sakit ini."

-Gray's POV-

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan cinta pertamaku begitu saja. Apapun deh asal dia bahagia. Semua cerita yang kuceritakan padanya sebetulnya bukan bohong dan aku juga sebenernya gak sudi menyerahkan Claire ke Jack. Tapi, kalau aku tidak melakukannya Claire akan sedih terus. Semoga aku bisa menemukan cintaku yang baru.

BRAK! Aduh, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, ma, maafkan aku…" kata wanita berambut hitam yang kutabrak sambil memungut bukunya.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?" Kataku sambil membantunya mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh."

"A, aku Mary. Kelas 8b."

Yah, sepertinya ini permulaan cintaku yang baru.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gimana?<p>

Jelek? Bagus? Bikin muntah?

Maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
